


Order or chaos

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya and Renly are mentioned, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Stannis is a Lawyer and Sansa is a fashion designer, in the weirdest sense, ish, somewhat unoriginal but i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: drabble request





	Order or chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



> This is for my dear friend who requested fluff and smexy - LOL - So I really hope you like this Tommy xx
> 
> It's my first time writing for this pair, so I hope it doesn't read tooo painfully for anyone, enjoy anyway!

 

 

 

Routine and order is what Stannis appreciated more than anything and today was anything but, with people not knowing how to do the simplest task like fetching him a cup of black coffee without being mollycoddled. Right up to getting another workload right as he was about to prepare to leave for the night, Renly wanted to leave even against both brothers orders and so Stannis was left alone when Robert placed the heavy file on the end of his desk. Extending his stay in the office well past the usual hour just so he could get a firm grasp of his next case for the morning, because it seemed neither brother cared if this place fell.

 

 

 

When he arrived home, angry, frustrated and hungry as well, he came into the living room to see his young wife red-faced from crying and knitting with the ugliest green wool his eyes had ever laid eyes on, and knew something had gone terribly wrong for her too. Ignoring his grumbling stomach and his wrinkled suit, that he wished to dispose of as soon as possible and instead sat beside Sansa to see how he could help.

Her hands flew through the motions of weaving the wool into the pattern she was making and Stannis still remained silent because he didn't know what to say that would be of comfort, and so he took his cues from Sansa.

 

 

"That's the last time I invite my family to my new opening!" Sansa sounded angry, trying to hide the hurt more than anything, something Stannis could relate to.

"What happened?"

"Every single one of them found Arya's snide comments amusing." Sansa said trying to cover up her wet sniff. "She couldn't find one nice thing to say about anything I made, even though the night was a big hit!"

"That girl clearly has no taste," Stannis stated flatly and his upper lip moved when it made Sansa slightly chuckle and so he thought it safe to inquire about the knitting.

 

"I'm making Arya a skirt. Short and ugly, just like her!"

The soft chuckle that resonated from his chest came as a surprise even to himself and if the result was Sansa's beeming smile, than he was glad he did it.  

Her knitting seemed to almost be complete, so he gathered she must've been working on it most of the day and watched as Sansa dumped it on the floor like the trash she thought it was and climbed into his lap, taking Stannis slightly by surprise.

 

The power and longing in her kiss took Stannis aback for half a second before he succumbed and folded Sansa in his embrace, only to feel her eagerness for more and she grinded against his growing erection.

Sansa was in a mood and quickly reached to unzip his dress pants and release his cock from its clothed prison, her soft hand pumped him making him tighten his hands holding her waist and releasing groans under his breath and lost it when she reached for a nearby condom, moved her panties aside and lowered herself and encased him in her heat quicker than anticipated.

He let Sansa control the pass and went with the flow as she bounced faster and faster.

She leant down and breathed hottly in his face and then kissed him like she was only hungry for him.

Stannis' hands caressed down her sides, making Sansa involuntary shiver and grasped both cheeks, giving her bum a delicious squeeze as he knew it would make her more desperate, ride him faster, moan louder and clutch him tighter.

Sansa didn't last much longer and throwing her head back, she cried out to the ceiling as Stannis emptied himself into the condom.

 

 

 

 

His strong arms lifted Sansa off him with ease and he carried his wife through their house and into their bedroom, her arms were loosely drapped around his neck and she kept peaking loving kisses to his chin, the only part of his face she could currently reach.

"Would you like to wash up?" Stannis asked as he eyed the crisp, clean white bed sheets.

"No thank you, I'm too tired," Sansa's voice was beginning to slur with triedness and so Stannis carefully placed her down with a departing kiss, so she could curl up on her pillow.

 

 

 

Stannis made himself a simple sandwich which he ate efficiently and quickly, even though his dinner was left in the oven waiting for him, he didn't much feel like lukewarm roast.

Another thing his busy day had robbed him of, was enough time to shave. Meaning he would need to be up extra early to fit it into his routine tomorrow morning instead.

His shower was on point and he was in and out in ten minutes, slipped on his crisp cotton boxers and was back in bed with Sansa where he longed to be hours earlier.

 

 

His side lamp was the only source of light left in the room and when he felt the bed dip he knew Sansa was still awake.

"Arya texted me, she said she didn't mean it if she was in anyway offensive." Sansa said groggily, "I might give her that leather jacket she had her eyes on last week."

Stannis made a noncommittal noise to let Sansa know he wasn't ignoring her and turned over to turn his light off and laid down to sleep, while making a mental-note to retrieve that ugly skirt before Sansa had a chance to throw it away.

 

 

Just as Stannis felt himself drifting off he felt a presence behind him and knew Sansa was climbing onto his back, "What's wrong with your side?"

"Nothing."

 

That's when Stannis realised a little disruption of the order wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> These two images helped inspire this drabble quite a lot so I needed to share them. Please feel free to let me know what you thought.


End file.
